Octavius Keys
Octavius Peter Keys is a policeman who works for the Townville Police Department. His rank is currently Detective. Profile Octavius is a man from Townville who sometimes becomes the player's partner. He has pale skin and wavy short black hair with a light stubble in his face (a thick beard during the events of Dress The Veins). When he's at work, he wears a dark blue shirt with golden buttons and a police badge, with a visible white t-shirt underneath. In cold days he also wears a blue jacket with the logo of the Townville Police Department. He is a nice and lovely guy who is always willing to help his teammates. He used to be really clumsy and naive at times, which led to him apologizing all the time, but after joining the player's team he gained more experience and became more professional. His birthday is on October the 26th, his favorite food is buffalo wings and his favorite animals are horses. He is really afraid of loneliness, which may be the reason for him trying to get a boyfriend or falling out for other guys too easily so that he does not feel alone. Profiles known from cases: *He has gardening skills, is a celiac, eats Caesar chips and smokes. *He doesn't eat cornmeal and isn't a fan of the Falcons. *During the events of Soccer And Firecrackers, he sported a water stain on his clothes. Role in cases *'Murder Behind Bars, Case #11 in Townville:' The first time that Octavius saw the player was when he became a suspect in Rico Marchi's murder investigtion in jail, as he was a police officer who took care of the prison center security. He couldn't say too much about the murder but he ended up helping the team to find more answers, and it was also discovered that he was in a relationship with the victim. He was not one of the main suspects and was later proved to be innocent after the true killer was arrested. The day after the investigation, he asked the player for help to recover a chain necklace that he had given to Rico but did not cause any further inconvenience. *'Soccer And Firecrackers, Case #36 in Townville:' After the events of Rico's death, Octavius was transferred at some point to work in the Residential Zone, where he met the player and Evan Day for a second time. He was assigned (just like the player and Evan) the security of the Falcons vs. Tordesillas soccer match. He was initially flagged as one of the suspects, but since it was necessary to make sure all of the match spectators remained under control during the murder investigation that ensued, he became the player's partner in the HQ and the lab while Evan stayed in the stadium. He did not grow on the team easily since his work ethic was questionable, but he helped in his own ways and they eventually were able to catch the killer. It was also shown that he had a crush on Jack Dwell. Category:Townville content